


Пожалуйста, выживи

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: Alpha Dog (2006), The Loft (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: Соулмейт AU, в которой ты можешь слышать мысли своей родственной души.





	

В их мире соулмейты не были редкостью и уж тем более чем-то порицаемым. Это раньше за умение мысленно общаться с другим человеком тебя могли долго травить (вплоть до конца жизни) или вообще сжечь на костре, ведь считалось, что «порочную связь умов» можно было получить только через постель. Сейчас это зависело только от воли соулмейтов и совсем немного — от расстояния.

Винсент всю жизнь считал, что у него нет соулмейта, а потому некому хранить верность. Да и кому нужна эта верность, когда вокруг столько смазливых девочек и мальчиков, которых хотелось как следует облапать и долго-долго брать на роскошной кровати в лофте, упиваясь их громкими стонами.

Но жизнь круто его обломала, и в конце концов оказалось, что Винсенту и изменять-то некому после ухода жены и устроенной ею громкой тяжбы, обмусоленной по десять раз в каждой газете и на каждом интернет-портале.

И вот, когда Винсенту казалось, что жизнь для него окончательно утратила смысл, он услышал голос соулмейта.

Тот захлёбывался слезами и кого-то просил о пощаде, и Винсент почувствовал себя последней сволочью, будто бы это он виноват в случившемся с его соулмейтом. Может, так и было на самом деле — кто же станет разбираться, когда ваша голова трещит от чужих рыданий, которые всё никак не кончаются.

Винсент постарался «перекричать» мысли соулмейта и узнать, что случилось.

«Ты можешь реветь хотя бы на полтона ниже? — Винсент наверняка сказал это слишком грубо, однако в тот момент соулмейта требовалось заставить не паниковать и думать спокойно. — Если скажешь, где ты, я помогу».

Рыдания чуть утихли, словно соулмейт взял небольшую передышку, и Винсенту неуверенно ответили, назвав очень приблизительные координаты и описание окружающей природы. Впрочем, Винсент пару раз бывал проездом в тех местах (тем более, что от Нью-Йорка это оказалось не так уж и далеко) и смог быстро сориентироваться.

«Что бы с тобой ни делали, — твёрдо произнёс Винсент, бросаясь к машине, — постарайся тянуть время и постоянно поддерживать связь со мной».

«Я… Я постараюсь, — короткий всхлип, — меня, кстати, Зак зовут».

«А меня — Винсент», — ответил он, чувствуя, как сжалось сердце в предчувствии какой-то беды.

***

Винсент успел преодолеть половину пути, когда Зак в панике закричал:

«У них оружие, Винсент! — Зак снова всхлипнул и продолжил: — И они собираются заклеить мне рот. И руки. Винсент, пожалуйста!»

Зак не до конца осознавал, чего просит, однако Винсент правильно понял его и вжал педаль газа до упора, стараясь успеть раньше, чем похитители Зака совершат непоправимое. Но он чертовски не успевал: дорога всё никак не кончалась, а мысли Зака становились всё тревожнее и тревожнее.

«Они говорят, что ничего плохого не случится, — мысленный голос Зака дрожал, хотя, казалось, подобное невозможно, — однако они лгут, я знаю это».

Винсент лишь крепче сжал руки на руле, не позволяя себе отвлекаться на ярость и ненависть к тем уродам, что позволили себе поднять руку на Зака, _его_ соулмейта.

«Я успею, Зак, просто верь мне, — твёрдо пообещал Винсент. — Я вызвал полицию и скорую».

Упоминание полиции и скорой не слишком-то успокоили Зака, который просто хотел оказаться дома, подальше от странных и порой жестоких разборок между взрослыми, и заниматься своими обычными делами. Хотя, если он спасётся, спокойной жизни у него уже будет.

«Я верю», — наконец ответил Зак, и в тот же момент Винсент больше догадался о выстрелах, чем почувствовал их.

Заку было очень больно, и из его глаз наверняка снова катились слёзы.

Винсент пообещал себе, что больше никто и никогда не причинит Заку боль.

***

Винсент подъехал буквально через минуту после прибытия скорой; медики уже оказывали Заку первую помощь, однако его требовалось немедленно отвезти в больницу — шанс выжить был минимальным.

Винсенту, честно признавшемуся, что Зак — его соулмейт, впихнули в руки бумажку с адресом больницы и попросили дождаться полиции. Глядя на быстро удаляющиеся огни скорой, Винсент молил всех богов и демонов, чтобы Зак выжил, потому что не хотел потерять и его.

— А иначе зачем мне жить? — спросил он у затянутого чёрными тучами неба и закрыл лицо руками. Ему впервые было страшно.

Не за себя, но за Зака.

***

Полиция больше часа мучила Винсента уточняющими вопросами, стараясь узнать как можно больше подробностей, однако что он мог им сказать? Он ведь услышал голос Зака только сегодня и ничего, кроме его имени, не знал. Ещё Винсент помнил залитое кровью бледное лицо и слипшиеся от слёз ресницы, вот только вряд ли _такие_ подробности требовались полиции.

— Ладно, — наконец произнёс офицер, тщательно зафиксировав каждое сказанное Винсентом слово. — Вы можете ехать в больницу к своему соулмейту. Думаю, там ваше присутствие необходимее, чем здесь. С остальным мы справимся.

Винсент облегчённо выдохнул и заторопился к машине. С тех пор как скорая увезла Зака, Винсент не слышал его мыслей, что сильно тревожило его, заставляя теребить и комкать в руках листок с адресом.

Расправив утратившую свой первоначальный вид бумагу, Винсент вчитался в адрес и завёл машину.

«Пожалуйста, выживи, — мысленно попросил Винсент, обращаясь к Заку. — Пожалуйста. Ты мне нужен».

***

В больницу ему пришлось пробиваться буквально с боем, однако медсестра, услышав слово «соулмейт», тут же выдала Винсенту халат, бейдж посетителя и сказала, на какой этаж необходимо подняться.

В другой раз Винсент обязательно посмеялся бы над «магическим» действием прозвучавшего слова, однако сейчас было не до смеха. Сердце то и дело заходилось бешеным неконтролируемым стуком, словно Зак оказывался в шаге от смерти, и только Винсент давал ему силы продолжать борьбу. Может быть, так оно и было.

Винсент не знал.

Ему было наплевать на всё на свете, даже на то, что он оказался почти что нищим по сравнению с ситуацией до развода. Сейчас его волновало только состояние Зака.

Неподвижно замерев на стуле для посетителей, Винсент отсчитывал минуты, сливавшиеся в поток далёкого писка приборов и переговоров врачей, и старался занять свои мысли чем-нибудь другим, кроме бесконечного мысленного шёпота: _«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…»_

Винсент надеялся, что Зак его всё-таки услышит и решит остаться.

***

Кажется, он уснул сидя на жёстком стуле.

Кажется, его разбудила та же медсестра, что сначала не хотела пускать в больницу.

Винсенту было плевать.

— Как он? — задал он единственный тревожащий его вопрос, напряжённо вглядываясь покрасневшими опухшими глазами в миловидное лицо девушки. Лишь бы новости не были плохими.

Медсестра судорожно вздохнула, когда ощутила впившиеся в её плечо пальцы Винсента.

— Жить будет, — спокойно произнесла она и сжала своей рукой руку Винсента. — Самое тяжёлое осталось позади.

Винсент вжался лицом в белый халат медсестры и, кажется, разрыдался от облегчения. Он чувствовал лёгкие невесомые поглаживания по голове и плечам, и медленно боль отступала.

— Вам необходимо поспать, — сказала медсестра спустя целую вечность. — Зак не придёт в себя ещё некоторое время, а рядом с ним обязательно кто-нибудь будет дежурить — таково распоряжение полиции.

Винсент поднялся на ноги и кивнул.

— Не найдётся ли у вас свободного дивана?

***

Винсент проводил почти всё время у постели Зака, и только правила приличия заставляли его есть в столовой, а спать в специальной комнате для посетителей из других городов.

Он долгими часами разглядывал лицо Зака, запоминая каждую чёрточку, и почти невесомо сжимал его пальцы в своей руке, шепотом рассказывая какие-то глупости: то сказки, то истории из жизни, то просто говорил обо всём подряд, пытаясь заполнить внутреннюю пустоту разговорами.

Винсент много размышлял о том, что скажет Заку, когда тот наконец очнётся, и не знал, как хотя бы начать разговор.

«Говори правду», — сказал он сам себе, то нежно поглаживая Зака по лбу, то запутываясь пальцами в его кудряшках.

«О чём мне нужно говорить правду?» — услышал Винсент в своей голове голос Зака и не смог удержаться от слёз облегчения.

«О том, что я люблю тебя, — нашёлся он с ответом и прижался губами ко лбу Зака. — Я рад, что ты жив».

«Я тоже».

Винсент заметил на губах Зака слабую улыбку и улыбнулся в ответ.

«Любишь меня или рад, что выжил?» — не удержался Винсент и погладил Зака по волосам.

«И то, и другое. Как хорошо, что у меня есть ты, Винсент».

Наверное, именно это и называется счастьем.


End file.
